mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Mcdamian10/Alicorny i żywioły( czyli jak Czembor został Alicornem)
Księżycowa Czarownica i Spark odnosili same klęski. - Nareszcie znalazłam sposób, żeby pozbyć się Twilight! - powiedziała Księżycowa Czarownica. - Przekupić straż - rzucił niedbale Spark. - Nie! Uwolnić cztery żywioły - warknął czarny Alicorn - Jakie znowu żywioły? - Już ci tłumaczę, dawno, dawno temu syn Star Swirla "Brodatego" Roland I "Sprawiedliwy" uwięził pod powierzchnią Equestrii żywioły wody, ognia, ziemi i wiatru. Naszczęście, ktoś taki jak ja jest w stanie je uwolnić i nimi władać. - A jak one są silne? - Każdy żywioł jest po prostu niezniszczalny, jednen wspólny atak wystarczy by wysłać Twilight na tamten świat. - Więc je uwolnijmy - powiedział rozentuzjamowany Spark. - Nie tak szybko najpierw muszę pokonać Królową Chrysalis, Króla Sombrę i Ognistą Klacz - odparła Księżycowa Czarownica. - No to chodźmy ich pokonać - powiedział Spark. Tymczasem w Canterlocie wszyscy zadawali Twilight i Czemborowi jedno pytanie: " Jakim cudem Goglin żyje?". Postanowiono wszcząc śledztwo. - Według mnie jedynym sposobem jest wypytanie antagonistów o tą sprawę - powiedział Discord. - Czy ty myślisz, że tak łatwo jest wyciągnąć coś od kogoś kto chce cię zabić - powiedziała Twilight - ale pomysł jest dobry ja i Czembor wyciągniemy coś od Chrysalis i Sombry. Następnego dnia Twilight i Czembor ruszyli w kierunku mrożnej północy. Niedaleko lodowego zamku zobaczyli zabandarzowanych króla Sombrę i królową Chrysalis. - Oooo, biedni inwalidzi wojenni. Pomóc wam? - powiedział Czembor. - Odczepcie się - warknął król Sombra. - Dobrze, ale najpierw musicie nam odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań - powiedziała Twilight. - No dobrze, ale nie ma nic za darmo - zaśmiał się Sombra. Twilight uderzyła w antagonistów zaklęciem. - Dobra, już dobra - powiedziała Chrysalis. - Jak Spark wskrzesił Goglina? - zapytał Czembor. - Ja pomogłam Sparkowi wskrzesić Goglina - odpowiedziała Chrysalis - zadowoleni? To teraz sio stąd! - Jeszcze jedno pytanko kto was tak poturbował? - zapytała Twilight. - Księżycowa Czarownica i Spark mówili coś o jakiś czterech żywiołach czy coś - odpowiedział Sombra. - O nie, Czembor szybko wracajmy do Canterlotu - powiedziała Twilight i teleportowała się z Czemborem do zamku. - I jak dowiedzieliście się coś o Goglinie? - zapytał Discord. - Mamy większe problemy niż Goglin, chodzi o cztery żywioły, Księżycowa Czarownica pokonała już Chrysalis i Sombrę, nie możemy dopuścić by pokonała Ognistą Klacz - odpowiedziała Twilight. - To co robimy - zapytał Czembor. - Ja i ty postaramy się zatrzymać Księżycową Czarownicę, a Discord zwoła wszystkie Jednorożce i Alicorny, które dysponują czarami bojowymi i uzdrawiającymi - odpowiedziała księżniczka słońca. - Będzie kiepsko w Canterlocie tylko straż królewska i twoje uczennice posiadają coś więcej niż telekinezę, a zatem wychodzi jakieś 1000 jednorożców nadaje się do walki. - Czekaj jeszcze jest Ponyville - powiedział Czembor. - Dobra zatem to będzie dokładnie 1333 jednorożce, ale po odjęciu tych bez silnej magii to będzie 433 rekrutów - odparł pesymistycznie Droconequs. - W godzinę wszyscy rekruci mają stać pod pałacem, a my teraz lecimy powstrzymać tych wariatów - powiedziała Twilight. Małżonkowie teleportowali się do ognistego pałacu. Jego mury były gorące jak słońce, po czterech wieżach w murze do fosy płyneła lawa, a w piątej znajdującej się tuż przy murze mieszkała Ognista Klacz. - To wy! Wbiję was na patyk i upiekę na ognisku - wrzasnęła pani ognia. Twilight zrobiła unik i uderzyła w Ognistą Klacz zaklęciem, jednak wtedy przybyła Księżycowa Czarownica i Spark. Czarny Alicorn uderzył w Ognistą Klacz zaklęciem. Z Ognistej Klaczy wyleciała czerwona smuga, która wchłonęła w ciało Księżycowej Czarownicy. - No to świetnie, Księżycowa Czarownica teraz uwolni cztery żywioły. Lepiej wracajmy do Canterlotu - powiedziała Twilight. Twilight i Czembor teleportowali się do Canterlotu, gdzie stali wszyscy rekruci. - Hejka Twilight - powiedziała wesoło Pinkie Pie. - Dziewczyny tu rozegra się bitwa na śmierć i życie uciekajcie stąd - powiedziała Twilight. - Ale my uwielbiamy walkę na śmierć i życie - odpowiedziała różowa klacz. Tymczasem Księżycowa Czarownica otwarła portal do więzienia żywiołów. - Witajcie żywioły, kto was tam wsadził? - zapytała Księżycowa Czarownica. - Roland I Sprawiedliwy - odpowiedziały żywioły. - A kto was uwolni i komu będziecie służyć? - Tobie!! Żywioły wyszły z podziemi. Żywioł wiatru był tornadem, żywioł ziemi kupą wielkich skał, żywioł wody wirem wodnym, a żywioł ognia lawą. Wszystkie żywioły miały czerwone oczy. Tymczasem Twilight ewakuowała wszystkich mieszkańców Ponyville i Canterlotu. Natomiast wszystkie kucyki, które miały walczyć zebrała w zamku Canterlot. Miasto i zamek Canterlot zostały zamknięte w polu ochronnym Księżycowa Czarownica i Spark wraz z żywiołami zrównały z ziemią Ponyville i zaczęły się wspinać na górę kucyków. - Złazić mi stąd - wrzasnęła Twilight. Kucyki strzelały do żywiołów wszystkim możliwymi zaklęciami, ale tylko czary Twilight spowolniały żywioły. W końcu żywioły zniszczyły pole ochronne i wyważyły bramę. - Twilight! Żywioły są w środku! - wrzasnęła Ladinia. Żywioł wiatru wessał wszystkich do środka oprócz Twilight i Czembora. Spark wrzócił do środka cyklonu rzemienie antymagiczne. Wtedy żywioł wyrzucił wszystkich do klatki. Wszystkie jednorożce w klatce miały antymagiczne rzemienie. Żywioły strzeliły cztery promienie, które się złaczyły i miały trafić w Twilight, ale Czembor ją zasłonił i atak trafił w niego. - Nie, Czembor - płakała Twilight. Jednak Czembor otoczyła szara kula, kiedy znikła Twilight zobaczyła zadziwiającą rzecz. - Czembor ty jesteś Alicornem. No tak w końcu za to, że mnie uratowałeś przestałeś być klejnotem chaosu i stałeś się połową klejnotu magii - mówiła Twilight. - W takim wypadku możemy ich pokonać - powiedział szary alicorn. Twilight i Czembor złączyli rogi i wystrzelili tęczowy promień, który zamknął cztery żywioły w tęczowym wirze i je zniszczył. Wszystkie czyny dokonane przez żywioły cofnęły się, a klatka w, której były kucyki rozpadła się. Księżycowa Czarownica i Spark teleportowali się do lasu Everfree, ale tam czekali już wśćiekli Król Sombra, Królowa Chrysalis i Ognista Klacz. - Wasza wysokość, proponuję załatwić dobrego medyka i to szybko - powiedział Spark. Jednocześnie Luna gratulowała Twilight i Czemborowi. - Udało wam się znowu ocalić Equestrię szkoda tylko, że ta dwójka znowu uciekła - winszowała Luna. Wtedy każdy usłyszał wrzask Księżycowej Czarownicy i Sparka. - Coś mi mówi, że ktoś inny wymierzył im sprawiedliwość - powiedziała Twilight. Trójka Alicornów wybuchnęła śmiechem. KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach